Vengeful Mistake
by nicki-gurl
Summary: Sasuke made the mistake of leaving Naruto, making him run into the waiting arms of Neji. And now he's regreting it. NejiNaruto


Warning: This story contains yaoi, lime and an OOC Sasuke. This is also in Sasuke's point of view.

This is my first Naruto fic. The pairing is Neji/Naruto (don't you just think they're cute? ; P). I'm not very good with yaoi, though I'm a very big fan, so I hope you guys bare this out with me. I was inspired to write this story after I read **The Appropriate Word for This by Jin1**. I love the story so much and this fic made me love Neji/Naruto pairing.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its character. And suing me would bring nothing because I don't make a single penny out of this story.

**Vengeful Mistake**

**by**** nicki-gurl**

   I sometimes wondered who was the idiot one: Naruto or me. I experienced the happiest time of my life, have someone who loved not for what I am, but for whom I am. And I gave it all away to rebuild my clan.

   I gave my love, Naruto Uzumaki, the best thing that ever happened to me, up.

   I look wistfully at the Ichiraku where Naruto was sitting, waiting for someone. He was talking animatedly with Ichiraku, smiling as the older one said something. I loved seeing him so happy, smiling as if he hasn't a care in the world, a strong contrast to his lonely life. It was one of the things that connected us. He grew up being hated by the elders while he tried to with all his might for them to respect, a feat that used to be impossible. But now that he was a Jounin and has proven his loyalty to Konohagakure the townspeople are beginning to see him not as the Nine Tailed Fox but as Naruto Uzumaki.

   The man that was walking silently towards Naruto, a smile gracing his usual impassive face, caught my attention. He was probably my least favorite ninja, not only because he was a rival but also because he has the one thing that I really want.

   Neji Hyuga has my Naruto.

   I hate him because he has the right to do things to him I am not. 

   He hugged him from behind, making Naruto's smile wider. Neji whispered something at him, making him look up with stars in his eyes. Neji grinned, taking at seat beside him. He put his arms around his shoulder, a sign that says he alone has the right to touch Naruto, and I hated him more. The worst was Naruto let him willingly.

   I also dislike that he was braved enough to come out clean about his feelings for Naruto, something I never did. It was also one of the reason why I broke up with him. I was afraid of what the others would say about us, if my reputation and name would be ruin. But in contrast to his action Neji professed his love to blond haired openly. And the townspeople didn't discriminate them, they understood them. 

   Ichiraku smiled warmly as he watched the two's antics. He was one of the few people who didn't treat him like an outcast. I used to be jealous of him because he knew Naruto better than I did.

   I felt my blood boil as Neji captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss, completely oblivious at the scene they we're making. I touched my lips, remembering how those lips felt pressed against his. They stood up, Neji paying Ichiraku, and walked away hand in hand. I followed them, making sure they don't notice on they way. They finally arrive at Naruto's apartment, where now Neji also lived.

   I tried to convince myself to go home and forget the two, but as I saw the lights coming out from the apartment my face twisted in a scowl, knowing that they we're now in the bedroom. I climbed up the tree that overlooks the room, carefully hiding my chakra. I looked through the window, watching the scene before with contempt.

   Neji had Naruto pinned under him, kissing him with so much passion. Naruto enclosed his arms around neck, kissing him back with a passion matching his. Neji's hands started to wonder through the heavenly body before him, taking his shirt of along the way. His own was already tossed in a heap beside the bed.

   I felt like my heart was braking into pieces but I didn't move away. In my mind I could see me doing those things to him. It used to be me who kissed him senseless, who explored his body, who made him moan and scream my name, who made love to him throughout the night.

   I heard Naruto moaned Neji's name, waking me up from my idle reminiscence. I climbed down tree before I lose my control and barged in on them. How dare him lay his filthy hands and mouth on my Naruto! But then Naruto was not mine anymore. Their time together was long ago finished, a once upon a time story.

   I walked away, heading home with a gloomy disposition.

Owari

I hope you guys like it. I haven't thought of a sequel, but a prequel is on the agenda. Any questions or comments are welcome, may it be a criticism or an advice or something. 


End file.
